


More Than Forever

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chronic Disease, Chronic Pain, Depression, Dying Stiles, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of backround Character Death, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: Stiles needs new kidney's. Well that isn't new news by a long shot. He knew the chances of him getting one after this long was slim to none. He had basically given up on life figuring it would be easier for him to just except his fate. Then Derek comes into the picture, even if Stiles still doesn't have and hope of living at least now he has something to live for.





	More Than Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loup_Aigre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/gifts).



> So this is my entry for Sterek Reverse bang. I had so much fun writing this and @starshaker helped me by being my beta. She is a godsend I dont know how she was able to interpret half of what I was trying to say since I wrote most of it at like 2am
> 
> And the artist was @michicant123 she is a great artist and I was so happy to get her work.

 

 

Stiles had been on the donor list since he was 10. He honestly had given up on actually getting a kidney because after 8 years he hadn't significantly moved up on the list. He understood, really he did, it just wasn't in the cards for him. He knew his fate, he had been diagnosed with Polycystic Kidney disease right after his mom died. He was atoning for his sins of killing his mother. His therapist doesn't think he had any part but he knew. Both of Stiles parents had told him that, his father while black out drunk after his mother’s death and his mother when she was dying in her hospital bed. His kidney was failing but not fast enough to be an emergency, not enough to be a high priority. His dad wasn’t a match, wrong blood type, and no one in the Beacon Hills area was a matching donor type. Realistically there was a match in town but who would give their kidney away to someone they didn’t even know. It was damn exhausting trying to keep face for his father who had some unfailing hope that someone would match with Stiles and all would be fixed. Stiles was more of a realist, he knew the statistics of getting a kidney from where he was on the list in time before he kicked the bucket from organ failure.

 

When it crossed his mind he knew it was a morbid thought, waiting for someone to die so he could live. At this point he didn't really want to live. He’d never tell the doctors that, his dad couldn’t afford the healthcare he had let alone a section on a psych ward. Being able to live at home was the best he had, even if he had to give up school and most activities normal teenagers partake in,. One of the wonderful side effects of having a kidney disease is anemia which leaves Stiles utterly exhausted all the time.

 

Stiles shook his head trying to jar his spiralling thoughts back to the present. Everything ran in circles. It wasn’t the best mindset to have when walking into a doctor’s appointment. The only other place he went beside his house. Every week he walked in the same entrance, down the same corridors and up in the same elevator; all in case his condition worsened and in case his kidney took a swan dive in anticipation of complete organ failure.

 

Stiles‘s dad drove him in each time since he’d accidentally driven into a ravine. He’d been so damn tired and achy and between one second and the next his concentration drifted from the road ahead. His dad had told him it wasn’t entirely his fault.

 

It was depressing how well they knew the hospital staff, Stiles and his dad were greeted by nearly every nurse and receptionist as they made their way down the familiar route of corridors. With nothing better to do Stiles had calculated he’d spend seventeen minutes in the waiting room on the fourth floor waiting room D, then he’d spend another 15 minutes in the consultation room before the nurse and doctor came through to him. Stiles wished they switch it up sometimes because these doctors visits were really the only thing that got him out of the house and even these were insanely predictable.

 

Like clockwork, the next doctor proceeded with an examination then a blood test followed that. Stiles peed in a cup and then the doctor left with a few brief words about positive thinking and how he’d look forward to seeing him again the next week. The only time anything varied was when his bi-monthly MRI was due. Stiles wanted variety in his life so badly but there were no opportunities for adventures and new experiences with a debilitating chronic illness .

 

Stiles went through the motions and in an hour the appointment was over again for another week. His doctor was probably the oldest man alive Dr. Quash as he had to be at least 90 years old with his stark white hair and hunched in shoulders that always made him look like he was hobbling along more than walking. Stiles is pretty sure his doctor is also closer to death than he is and Stiles is pretty damn close.

 

* * *

 

 

Driving home with his dad after doctors appointments are Stiles least favorite part of his illness. His dad always has this look on his face as he glances over like Stiles will disappear right before him. It was the same look the Sheriff gave his mom the months leading up to her death. Stiles felt so guilty for that look because he is doing the exact same thing his mom did, dying slowly. He wished he could have had the chance to die quickly and suddenly, because no matter what anyone says watching a loved one die is always more painful than the sudden death. Not that Stiles wants to die before his father, but the universe could have at least been kind to Stiles dad; not make him watch the two most important people in his life wither up and cease to exist, unable to do anything to stop it.

 

Stiles laid his head on the cool glass of the squad car window watching as the trees passed by. Letting his mind wander trying to steer his thoughts from the depressing spiral he was going down. He could think about it later if he really needed to but not next to his dad. He could read Stiles too well, it would do nobody any good if his father could see how guilty he was for everything.

 

He just had to make it home, he was so tired. A good nap would do him well maybe he can actually get his energy up to go for a walk. His doctor today had mentioned that he needed more exercise because with his weakness in his bones and the anemia was only going to get worse if not. His dad had looked so guilty as if all the times he told Stiles he didn’t want to go on a walk with him or yelled at him for walking to the police station was flashing behind his eyes.

 

When his dad pulled up onto the driveway he turned to Stiles,

 

“Son, I-” He said in a soft voice

 

“Dad please I’m really tired can we do this later,” Stiles said his exhaustion seeping through every word, “I just want to sleep.”

 

“Of course, go on inside. I’ll be in in a minute.” His dad sighed gesturing towards the front door.

 

Stiles exited the car and walked into the house, just before entering looking back to see the weary worn face of his dad. He almost turned back to apologize and tell his dad to finish whatever he was going to say but instead just headed towards the couch collapsing on the cushions, really not wanting to hear it anyway. He was too tired to think of making his way up the stairs towards his actual bed. The couch was just as good if Stiles was being honest. Even if it always made him really sore it was a secure place to sleep where he could hear his dad puttering around the house. Being able to hear his dad reminded Stiles that he was still there and that someone alive knew he existed.

 

Just before slipping off to sleep he heard his father enter the house on the phone with someone although he was nowhere coherent enough to hear what either said.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks past and Stiles felt like every day was more draining than the next. He went through the motions of sleep, doctor’s appointment, more sleep, walking, more doctors appointments and even more sleep. He felt like he in a weird state of half living, half dreaming. They had to up his vitamin D intake because his energy levels were just too low to function anymore. He felt like he was moving through molasses and focusing on anything became infinitely harder than it was previously. As if someone took his ADHD and put the dial all the way to 11. He tried to focus on school and actually graduate high school but with the no energy and inability to focus he could barely do two hours a day. Stiles joints felt like they were on fire half the time and the other as if someone had taken an icepick and was stabbing in between them. He hated the way his dad started to treat him like he was invalid. Not letting him get up to get anything even though moving will relieve some of the pressure. It was like his dad didn’t hear anything he said ever

  
His dad’s worry increased because they could both see Stiles was getting sicker faster than either of them hoped. Stiles was terrified because even if he knew that he would die from this disease but it felt so much closer than it had in previous years. Everything was closing in and Stiles felt like he was suffocating under everything. His pain and exhaustion, the looks he would get from his father as if he was disappearing in front of his eyes, the attempt to actually pass his classes, and lastly the medical bills that just keep piling up.

 

It was another day for a doctor’s appointment and it was one of the few Stiles dad couldn’t get off work to bring him. He hated the days his dad had to be sheriff and couldn’t join him on the appointments. He made everything around Stiles seem less nerve racking. And to top it all off it wasn’t as if today was a normal doctor's appointment it was the day of his MRI. These days always made him more panicky they were too much like when his mother was sick and she had to get an MRI almost every week to track the regression.

 

Stiles swallowed thickly walking into the hospital and making his way through the winding hallways to where the waiting room for MRI’s and Ct Scans were. After checking in he sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. Waiting to get the MRI done always was longer than with his general practitioner so Stiles knew he would be out here for at about a half an hour.

 

After sitting for ten minutes Stiles was getting restless and the lady a couple chairs down was giving him a nasty glare for tapping his feet. So to keep the woman from murdering him he stood up and wandered down one of the short hallways; He was still close enough to hear when his name was called. There was a vending machine slightly further down the hallway and Stiles figured he could treat himself.

 

Digging in his pockets he took out a crumpled dollar bill straightening it out on the side of the machine. Glancing at what was in the machine Stiles saw one lone Reese's. It was perfect to bring up his sour mood. Shoving the bill into the machine he pressed D7 for the candy. It started its descent until it fell unevenly propped against the glass. Stiles banged on the glass trying to get it to dislodge the chocolate peanut-buttery goodness but no matter how hard he hit it wouldn’t fall down. Getting increasingly more frustrated Stiles grabbed both sides of the machine trying to shake the whole machine in hopes that he could get his well deserved Reese's. All of a sudden the machine started to tilt more towards Stiles than was acceptable and the only thing Stiles could do was jump out of the way. The vending machine fell with a crash.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was making the trek through the hospital on his way to drop off Isaac for his therapy session. Isaac was probably already there having gone in while Derek was parking. He was almost there when he heard a loud crash from around the corner. He sped up his pace slightly turning the corner and the scene he faced before him almost made him laugh.

 

A teenage boy who looked about 16 was standing behind of a toppled over vending machine. His arms spread out twitching a bit looking wide eyed at Derek. The kid flailed a bit before standing up trying to look casual with the least casual stance Derek has maybe ever seen.

“I didn’t do it.” He squeaked out his eyes still unnaturally wide.

 

“Uh huh, sure” Derek said, completely unimpressed.

 

Derek took another few steps forward. As he walked up the kid he realized the stranger was too skinny, too pale and his skin too tight over his bones, . He had dark bruises under his eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep and there were minute twitches throughout his body. The boy had to be slightly older than 16 it was just the pale jaundiced skinny look the kid made him look so much younger.

 

“You okay?” Derek asked furrowing his eyebrows drawn.

 

“Yeah man, a-okay all great right here,” The kid spoke rapidly, his gesturing more energetically that he looked capable of..

 

Derek raised his eyebrows looking down at the boy making a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. Giving the kid an unimpressed look.

 

Suddenly the boy's head shot up and Derek could hear a nurse struggling over a name before she raised her voice, shouting out a last name.

 

“So that's me Stilinski, and all that. Okay, yeah. Imma go now, see ya around or not probably not, so yeah, by!” The boy shouted as he hurried away down the hallway.

 

Derek was left standing bewildered quickly walking the other direction in case someone in the hospital decided to walk by and think he was the one to tip it over.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles face still felt like it was burning as he basically ran from the man towards his doctor. _God could that have been any more fucking awkward than it was._ Stiles forgot how embarrassing interacting with people was since the only people Stiles really saw was his dad and his doctors. He felt like his face was on fire and if the nurse noticed she didn't show it.

 

Stiles honestly would have been fine with the social blunder if the guy hadn’t been so fucking gorgeous. He was very possibly  the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen. It was like the universe decided to take everything that made someone perfect and put it in one man. Then there is Stiles who ruined a first impression with an Adonis and he never even got a name. Although it wasn’t like the man would want to be in a relationship with Stiles. It was a miracle that someone that hot even allowed Stiles in their presence.

 

Stiles was led into basically another waiting room where he got checked in and got asked the same questions four times. After that was the MRI and then he could go catch the bus home. He was able to convince his dad to let him take it the whole more freedom and he was 18 did wonders.

 

The MRI was still as nerve racking and horrible as every time but Stiles tried not to focus on that as he went to leave the hospital. When he exited he made his way to the bench in the front to wait for the bus. He was already exhausted and it was barely eleven in the morning, but MRI days always felt like a year in a day..

 

Stiles made his way home promptly vegging out in front of the tv completely wiped but not tired enough to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A month past since Stiles had the eventful run in the Hottie McHottie at the Hospital. Stiles’ ‘condition’ mellowed out and by mellowed out there was slight improvement by that he no longer felt the stabbing in his bones. His dad started to let him go to more and more doctors appointments by himself since the first time went okay his dad just had to drop him off. Stiles was fine with it he got to have a bit of freedom. It helped ease Stiles’ mind from the ideas that he was a complete burden to his father.

 

It was time for another MRI and Stiles was crossing his fingers to to both run into Adonis and to never see him again. Through the entire appointment Stiles was checking over his shoulder searching for someone who probably wouldn't be there. They’d removed the vending machine and hadn’t replaced it so Stiles couldn't loiter there. Then Stiles was called into his actual appointment and he only barely hid his disappointment.

 

Stiles left his appointment  and walked out of the hospital in a a  more soured mood. He felt like he was moving through water, everything just was slow and there was melancholy in his bones . Even though he went to the hospital knowing he wouldn't see the man he somehow was still disappointed he didn't run into him when he was there.

 

Looking up when he left the hospital to make his way towards the bench for the bus stop there was another kid about his age sitting there. He was tall and lean with curly blonde hair. His shoulders were slumped inward as he stared at his shoes.  A scarf tightly wound around his neck and he was pulling and ringing his fingers nervously. Stiles knew the aftermath of a hard doctor’s appointment when he sees one.

 

“It cool if I sit here man?” Stiles asked when he made it to beside the bench.

 

The kids head shot up before briskly nodding before focusing back on his shoes. Stiles knew it was rude to ask _oh did he know._ He hated it when other people did it but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. The urge to ask was buzzing in the back of his head.

 

Stiles just wanted a friend. He hadn’t had one since he was 10 and a boy named Scott basically dumped him because his mom died and he got sick. He could kind of understand that having a sick friend who was angry and panicked at the smallest thing could be hard at age ten; but Stiles had been ten too.

 

“Hard appointment,” Stiles blurted out, flushing, “Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that. It's just you have the look of someone who had a hard appointment. Just ignore me.”

 

The boy looked at him oddly before opening his mouth to speak, “Yeah it was.”

 

Stiles laughed awkwardly, “Me to man. I hate MRI days. What day is it for you?”

 

“Therapy,” He said his shoulders minutely relaxed, “Why did you need an MRI for?”

 

“My kidneys don't work right.”

 

“That sucks man,” The kid offered his hand, “I’m Isaac.”

 

Stiles took his hand shaking it, “Stiles.”

 

Isaac made a disbelieving face when Stiles spoke his name but Stiles was used to it and it no longer fazed him. He just nodded an affirmation. Stiles tilted his head back to look up at the sky. It was gray it would probably rain later today. Hopefully not before he got home. Stiles shifted his head so he was staring at Isaac through squinted eyes.

 

“You wanna be my friend?” Stiles asked trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

 

“Sure,” Isaac responded pulling out his phone, “Put your number in.”

 

Stiles shot straight up scrambling for the phone as if Isaac would yank it away. He heard a low chuckle from the boy beside him as he imputed his number. Stiles felt like he was too excited over putting his number in a phone but who could blame him he hadn’t had anyone his age to talk to in years.

 

“Just so you know I haven’t had a friend since I was 10 so I hope you know what you're getting yourself into,” Stiles told Isaac while texting himself so he would have Issacs number.

 

Isaac just chuckled in response before looking up as a sleek black car pulled up. He stood up walking over towards the passenger door offering Stiles a wave saying they should hang out sometime and to text him.

 

As he drove away Stiles got a peak of the drivers side and it was Hottie McHottie driving. Dear Lord how is this his life when he first makes a friend of course they know the person who has haunted Stiles dreams for the past month.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Isaac texted on and off. There were times when Stiles was positive Isaac was only putting up with him, but honestly Stiles would take what he could get.

 

After a few weeks of texting Isaac was finally actually free to hang out so they made plans for Isaac to come over to Stiles’s house. .

 

Isaac was supposed to come over in about 45 minutes and Stiles and his dad were in a bit of a tizzy. It had been so long since people had come over to their house and they were rushing around to clean; Well his dad was rushing Stiles was doing his rushing in more of a slow walk. He wanted to conserve energy for when Isaac arrived. He didn’t want to end up asleep standing up or not having enough energy and Isaac getting bored.

 

There was this new energy in the house, an excitement that hadn’t been present in so long. It was bubbling along the surface of both the men waiting to burst forth. An energy that made them both move unable to sit still. Stiles loved it, it was something that had been missing since his mother died, since before he got sick. Who knew having company could do so much.

 

Stiles kept glancing at the clock. It was 5 minutes before Isaac was set to arrive. _What if he decided not to come?_ Stiles didn’t think he would but anything could happen. He was just so excited and the thought of Isaac not coming felt like a punch in the gut. He wanted a friend just so fucking bad what would he do with himself if Isaac just decided Stiles wasn’t worth his time anymore.

 

The doorbell rang and he jumped up rushing towards the door. His dad made it there first and when he opened the door there stood Isaac and Hottie McHottie from the hospital. Stiles was a little bit stunned, more like a lot, by having Hottie McHottie standing at his door. He vaguely heard his dad talking to them but couldn’t register. His brain felt like it was trying to reboot. His face flushing as the memory from their first meeting flashed before his eyes.

 

“Stiles!” His dad shouted

 

He looked as if he had been saying his name for a while an annoyed look crossing his features.

 

“Stop staring, say hello .” His dad sighed exasperated.

 

“Oh um yeah, hey,” Stiles spoke awkwardly.

 

“I’m Derek, I’m glad I can put a name to the face. I'll pick Isaac up in a few hours.” Then turning to speak to Isaac, “Text me if its later.”

 

Stiles told Isaac to follow him. He could hear Derek and his dad talking below them as they made their way up to Stiles room. He wanted to listen but he wanted more for Isaac to like him and sitting at the top of the stairs to eavesdrop did not seem the way to go.

 

Once they made it to Stiles room they both kinda stood awkwardly in the center. Stiles didn’t know where to go from there. He didn’t know what a usual teen hangout consisted of. When he last had a friend over making forts and playing superhero’s was the in thing to do.

 

“So this is awkward, right. Are your feeling awkward ‘because I am?” Stiles spoke glancing at Isaac.

 

“Well now it is,” Isaac sarcastically spoke rolling his eyes, “You got any good video games.”

 

With that Stiles started to ramble on about the games he owned until they settled on playing good old fashioned Smash Bro’s. Stiles loved the feel of another person in the room with him. Having someone to just talk too without it being serious or about his health. It had been so long since he had just joked around with someone who wasn’t his dad. It felt like something in his chest eased a bit. This piece of life he didn’t realize he was missing until he had Isaac sitting next to him, their shoulders brushing, as the screamed at the tv throughout their game.

 

Stiles could feel a solid friendship already starting to form. Isaac was a perfect mix of sarcasm, confidence, and kindness that was just what Stiles needed in a friend. When after two hours Stiles started to get too exhausted to keep up with everything that was happening on the screen and his fingers were cramping up too much Isaac wordlessly switched over to a movie after a little complaint from Stiles. It was mindless allowing Stiles to try and gather up some energy as they talked softly. He was so grateful Isaac had deemed Stiles worthy of his presence. Stiles could already feel his year picking up for the better.

 

* * *

 

 

A month past and Isaac had come over at least once a week. Stiles didn’t really get a chance to talk to Derek much, and by much not at all, since whenever Isaac was dropped off Derek stayed in the car. Stiles wasn’t too hung up on it since he got to hang out with Isaac who was just amazing. Isaac was like a light in his slowly dimming world. He gave Stiles this extra boost of energy. Being just what Stiles needed at any time of the day and know what he needed too. Isaac had become quickly attuned to Stiles moods. He could spot when Stiles was getting too worn out to do anything or if Stiles was in too much pain so he would dial back anything they were doing before Stiles could push himself.

 

Stiles was in love with how much Isaac cared. He could worry a bit and baby Stiles a bit where it got annoying at time but if Stiles is being perfectly frank he loves it way to much to try and get him to stop. It had just been so long since someone cared and Isaac wasn’t a horrible choice to have for a best friend. Yes, Stiles could admit that they had moved onto that stage in their friendship by then. They hadn’t gotten overly deep but they had started to share a few more gnarly feelings and memories.  He’d learnt Isaac hadn’t come from  a nice home and so now he lived with the Hale’s. Stiles had talked a bit about how guilty he felt over his father having to deal with a sick kid all the time.

 

Isaac had started to schedule his therapy appointments around when Stiles had his doctor’s appointments that way they could go together and then hang out afterwards. Stiles secretly loved those days the most because it was the days where everything was much more chill. His dad would often find them asleep in a heap in the living room in front of the tv playing some mindless tv show or talking quietly on the couch their heads tucked in close to one another. There were days where they were screaming and being over all obnoxious teenagers were great too but those quiet days were always amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles nervously wiped his hands against his pant leg. It was his first time going over to the Hale house. His dad had just dropped him off and was idling in the driveway waiting to see that Stiles is safely indoors. He didn’t want to make a bad impression. He knew Isaac lived with not only Derek but it was an entire clan of people. The house large and intimidating before him. He gulped before walking up praying that tonight would go fine.

 

As the doorbell rang out Stiles heard a bit of a commotion from behind the door before Isaac answered the door slightly out of breath. There were a couple people behind him and Stiles could hear voices around the house. Isaac invited him in leading him through the foyer introducing Stiles to the younger kids who were behind Stiles earlier. He knew it would take awhile to remember all of their names.

 

Isaac brought him to the kitchen where it was a bustling mess. There were six people all doing some sort of job. They hadn’t noticed Stiles and Isaac standing in the entryway going about some intricate dance around each other that just showed how close they were as a family. It was loud people talking over each other, laughing, and the banging of pots intermixing in harmony. Then one of the older women who had to be a few of the peoples mom glanced up and saw them standing there.

 

“Oh my, I didn’t see you there! Hi I'm Talia Hale,” Talia said. She walked over to them offering her hand to Stiles.

 

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles said

 

“Yes of course, Isaac has told us so much about you,” A wide smile spreading across her face, “Let me introduce you to my family.”

 

She took Stiles arm and lightly dragged him through the kitchen. He was first introduced to her husband James Hale, a tall broad shouldered man who Stiles could see was where Derek got his looks from. He had deep smile lines around his eyes and when he looked at his wife his expression was soft and fond..

 

Laura and Dominic were Talia’s older children, twins. They were loud and they had their mom’s brown hair, dark eyes and playful looks. They poked fun at each other while talking to Stiles.

 

After 10 minutes of their antics and Stiles getting thoroughly overwhelmed He was dragged away towards a 14 year old and an older man who looked slightly younger than Talia. The girl was one of Talia’s youngest Cora who looked to be taking after her mother with the dark eyes but had her father's tan skin and thick eyebrows. Lastly was James brother Peter Hale. He had the Hale jet black hair like his brother but where James was broad and muscular Peter took on a leaner physique. He had a deep v neck showing that he was definitely the less hairy of the brothers or he waxed Stiles wasn't sure. He weirded out Stiles a bit though his voice sounding like oil and made Stiles want to be anywhere else. His gaze while he talked made it look like he was assessing Stiles and trying to find all of his weakness.

 

After all the introductions Stiles was done and wanted to just sit down but not wanting to be rude offered his service in helping with dinner which is what got him mashing some potatoes. Even as Talia said he didn’t have to help because he was a guest he felt useless standing there watching every one work and he did nothing. Isaac was standing next to him chopping up some veggies to make a salad. After only a couple minutes of mashing his arms felt like jelly. He was breathing heavy and he put the masher back into the bowl leaning over the counter.

 

“You ok man?” Isaac asked concern written on his face.

 

“Just tired, I’ll be fine in a minute,” He told Isaac

 

Stiles jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, when he looked up is was James Hale.

 

“Why don't you go see what the kids are up too in the living room.” He told Stiles pointing him in the direction of the living room.

 

When Stiles got to the living room the scene he was faced with was absolutely amazing. Derek was under a pile of children laughing as he was used as their personal jungle gym. Stiles had want just punch him in the gut. Well there goes his lust into actual feelings he does not want to look into right now. The room was a more open air setting and against one wall and Stiles walked towards it collapsing onto it. When he landed with an omph Derek looked up noticing he was in the room.

 

“Hey-,” Derek started but got cut off by a knee to the gut as one of the kids scrambled up towards Stiles.

 

“Who are you?” A little girl spoke her face getting uncomfortably close to Stiles’.

 

“I’m Isaac’s friend, Stiles,” He offered, “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Malia. Why are you Isaac’s friend? He’s weird.”

 

“Well yeah, but so am I.” He replied.

She jumped onto Stiles lap and he gasped in pain. From behind Malia’s head he saw Derek scramble up and plucking her off of his lap and setting her on his as he sat next to Stiles.

 

“Malia you can’t do that, you’ll hurt him,” Derek spoke seriously in a low voice.

 

“But I can with you!” Malia crossed her arms with a humph.

 

“It's fine, Derek,” Stiles spoke awkwardly

 

The rest of the kids in the room had dispersed playing in other corners of the room not paying attention and after a few seconds Malia wriggled out of Derek's hold to join everyone else. Derek and Stiles were left in an awkward silence. Stiles broke after a minute of sitting there.

 

“How are you?!” Stiles said, his voice slightly too loud.

 

“I’m fine. You look better than when I last saw you.” Derek said turning more to face Stiles.

 

“Yeah, new meds and all that.” Stiles waved his hands in a vague gesture.

 

“Oh that's good,” Derek’s voice laced with awkwardness.

 

It went back to silence Stiles face felt red. They weren’t left that way for very long when Laura walked in saying dinner was ready. Walking into the dining room all the kids scrambled into seats the Adults following slowly behind them. There was an open seat between Isaac and Derek for Stiles to sit. Dinner was loud and energetic like everything he has seen the Hales do. They asked Stiles questions and for the most part it flowed smoothly. Well that was until they started to ask about college.

 

“Where are you next year?” James asked.

 

“Oh, I’m not doing the college thing. I’ll take a few classes but with my illness I can’t do full time school and there is a chance I won’t be around long enough to finish a degree.” Stiles said; the words spilling from his mouth in a somewhat jumbled mess.

 

The silence that followed showed that not everyone at the table either knew he was sick or just how sick he was. The younger kids barely noticed what was happening and Stiles was grateful since the seven pairs of eyes on him were already making him wish for the earth to swallow him up.

 

Cora was the one who broke the silence tactlessly, “Are you going to die?”

 

Her mother choked on her food she had stopped chewing while taking up staring at Stiles.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Stiles said, he felt calmer than he thought he would be.

 

After a further prolonged silence Peter spoke up about something at work trying to divert the conversation to a more conventional topic. Stiles felt himself go red looking down at his food. When he glanced over to Isaac all he saw was frozen shock across his face, his plate of food forgotten. When Stiles glanced to his other side Derek’s expression mirrored Isaac’s.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, his voice little above a whisper.

 

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” Isaac said in a small voice.

 

Stiles shrugged in response telling him he would talk more about it later. With that they both went back to their food. The conversation around them had picked up even if the two people on both sides of him were almost stock still throughout the night.

 

Shortly after dinner Stiles dad was there to pick him up. While leaving he made Isaac promise to text him so they could find out when the next time they could hang out. Walking down the drive towards the sheriff's cruiser he heard someone shout his name.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Derek said, “Here.”

 

Derek shoved a piece of paper into his hand before turning around and running back inside. When he looked down there was slanted writing on it with Derek’s number.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed before Isaac could next come; he was swamped with revision for his finals. Stiles offered to help him study but Isaac turned the offer down. Doubt started to creep into his mind with Isaac avoiding him at almost every turn. Stiles thought that maybe Isaac couldn't deal with him anymore. He had started to text Derek more frequently. He learnt that Derek was in his last year of college and had a sense of humor that really clicked with his own. His humor was a bit dry and sometimes hard to pick up over texts but the some of the texts Derek sent about his classmates or a response to Stiles had him in stitches. Stiles could feel a crush blooming more each time they talked. Derek was just so easy going and understood when Stiles just couldn’t deal with anything and find a way to distract him. He was also sensitive over Stiles illness not making fun of, or asking why he couldn’t do something because overall he didn’t really look sick just tired.

 

Despite Stiles’ fantasy, who honestly wanted to date a dying teen. It wasn’t like they could go very far in a relationship. It would end in heartbreak regardless. It wasn’t like there was anything that would change dramatically even if he did get slightly better he would still die faster than he was meant too.

 

When Isaac finally did get a chance to come over it wasn’t as awkward as Stiles would have thought it would have been. He had kind of expected Isaac to drop all contact with him since he’d revealed he was dying, but they seemed as close as ever.

 

Isaac attentively listened to Stiles’ story about how he was diagnosed. Since his blood type was O-negative it was harder to find a donor who matched. He listened to Stiles ramble on about how he had already planned his funeral because he when he would finally go. It was nerve wracking telling Isaac but it felt so good to finally tell someone about some of his fears he felt about his illness. He didn’t realize how nice it would be to talk to someone and the look on their face wasn’t pity. Isaac’s face fell the more Stiles talked: Concern and heartbreak.

 

When Stiles had finished spilling his guts Isaac pulled him in a hug. Stiles didn’t know which of the two Isaac was trying to reassure but he didn’t care at the moment. He was just caught up in the feeling of having a friend around, of having someone who just knew. His dad had stopped hugging him years ago when the pain of his joints was getting to the point of unbearable. Even if usually his joints were more of an annoyance than a blinding pain the Sheriff refused to touch him not wanting to cause his son any pain. He could see his point of view but it still didn’t mean it hurt to have his dad keep him at an arm's length.

 

When Isaac pulled back a few minutes later he silently got out the game controllers handing one to Stiles. They played Halo the rest of the afternoon in the same way they always did, shoulder to shoulder interspersed with shouts.

 

* * *

 

 

Months past and Isaac and Stiles got closer where Stiles could officially call him his best friend. Stiles had started to get annoyed with his friend though. He kept leaving hints about why he lived with Derek but wouldn’t actually tell him. He felt like the trust he was giving Isaac wasn’t returned at all. Stiles had told him, his deepest secrets and Isaac was still closed off to him.

 

Stiles finally built up the courage to text Isaac and ask him to tell Stiles what was going on. The hours it took for Isaac to respond were the most nerve wracking he had ever experienced. After Isaac had finally texted back he was coming over and would tell him everything Stiles started on some tea. He didn’t for a second believe that anything Isaac was going to say was going to be easy. Isaac arrived just when Stiles finished with the tea, answering the door he ushered him to the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Isaac took a deep breath and started talking. He talked about his dad how he was great when he was younger but after his brother had died his dad changed. He started to be abusive and after a few years his mom got fed up but left Isaac with his dad. Isaac talked about the legal trial and how he was too skittish to stay with Talia and that many people so he moved in with Derek who was the one to find out Isaac was being abused. Stiles felt like an asshole now. He had basically demanded that Isaac tell him about the worst part of his life that had just ended over two years ago. No wonder he was going to therapy. Stiles started to apologize profusely because he had no right to _demand_ that of Isaac.

 

When Isaac forgave him saying it was fine and he had wanted to tell Stiles for a while just needed a push. Stiles still felt guilty but instead of fighting Isaac he grabbed the controllers and passed one to Isaac. They played mindless games in silence for the rest of the afternoon until Stiles started to tell Isaac about his mom. How she was sick and thought he was going to kill her; How she’d tried a few times to finish him first. Stiles told him about how he was the last person to see her alive. He briefly touched on the guilt he had over the event but didn’t want to go too deep into it. Even the short talk about it made Stiles want to curl up and not do anything for days. Isaac had just scooted closer to him as they continued to play games. The line of him on Stiles side was comforting and soothed some of the hurt in his chest.

 

Their gaming session after that was quieter than usual but it felt therapeutic to just shoot things over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

As summer started Stiles started to go over to Isaac and Derek’s place. Since it was on the way to the station his father was able to drop him off before his shift and if Stiles had a doctors appointment in the morning he would take a bus to theirs. Stiles always felt like jumping for joy when he was going over to Isaac's and Derek’s. He finally had actual, real-life friends. Stiles and Derek had gotten closer through their frequent texting and he would sometimes join Isaac and Stiles when they were hanging out.

 

Stiles thought he was discrete in keeping his feelings for Derek to himself so as not to make Isaac feel awkward.

 

Although there were times he thought Derek might like him back. Derek would sometimes would give Stiles _looks_ a hand brushing against his arm. They were subtle and sometimes Stiles didn’t notice until he even left Derek’s but they were there so he figured he would just go for it. Well he freaked out for a while second guessing every thing Derek had ever done. He soon learned he’d failed in subtlety when halfway through a videogame session, just as Stiles was distracted by Derek walking out of the room Isaac hit him lightly on the back of  the head and levelled him with an unimpressed look

 

“If you don’t do something about the sexual tension I’m was going to puke,”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles looked up at  Derek’s door and wondered if he should wait another half an hour to really be sure of what he was doing. Isaac had said he was leaving for the afternoon so Stiles could speak to Derek in private, or in Isaac’s words, so he wouldn’t need brain bleach after witnessing anything they got up to. It was now or never. Stiles reached up, took a deep breath and knocked thrice on the door.

 

His knock seemed to resound in the very walls and air around him and  his nerves peaked as he heard the lock turn.

 

The door opened and he barged in talking before he could convince himself otherwise. All the while not able to look up and meet Derek’s eyes.

 

“See here is the thing, I’m a 18- well 19 in a couple weeks and I have never been in a relationship. Because who wants to date a dying kid but see my point of view is who wouldn’t.”

 

“Hi Stiles, come on in. How am I? Oh I’m great.” Derek muttered from behind him.

 

Stiles hesitated as he heard Derek shut the door and then continued as if he never said anything, “You don't have to worry about long term because I don't have long term and I don't have that much time left. So you see this is why I want to live like there is no tomorrow because who knows there might not be do you understand?” Stiles turned to Derek taking in a gulp of air, “So what I am trying to say is that I like you, and we should date, and be a couple, “ Derek’s face was complete shock a bewilderment. His mouth slightly agape his eyes wide. Stiles tells himself it's because Derek wasn’t expecting his feelings returned; Stiles’ frayed nerves couldn’t take it if it were anything else“So like, what do you say?”

  

“You, you like me?” Derek spoke utter disbelief in his voice.

 

“Yeah I do. Do you like me?” Stiles asked, doubt creeping into his mind.

 

“Of course I do,” Derek said, his voice soft and breathy. His words seemed to break a resolve and before Stiles could speak again Derek was rushing towards him; closing the gap between them as he reached out to cup Stiles’ face in his hands and tipped it up towards his own .

 

Their foreheads were  touching, lips centimeters apart. Derek glanced down from Stiles’ eyes towards his lips and when Stiles nodded their lips met in a chaste kiss.

 

It seemed to last no time at all before Derek pulled away. For all the times he’d imagined it, Stiles didn’t think he would feel this light headed after such a short kiss. He felt like his knees were going to give out and if it wasn't for Derek moving his hands from his face to his elbows he probably would.

 

“So we’re dating now?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes.” Derek replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Dating Derek was a whirlwind, absolutely breathtaking. Derek took Stiles out on some of the weirdest and best dates he had and probably would ever go on. He had taken him to the caves in the preserve for a picnic and one and another where they just went to random animal shelters to play with the dogs. He was falling faster than he thought he could. They had only been dating for two months and Stiles knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Derek, however long that would be.

 

Whenever Stiles and Isaac were playing video games Derek was sat on the floor between his legs reading his book. Stiles also  loved how movie nights had changed; where instead of having to watch that he wasn’t getting to close to Derek, he could cuddle up beside him. It was the best summer of Stiles life.

 

Derek came over for Sunday night dinners with him and his dad, and despite his Dad’s concerns it only took a few weeks before it seemed like his dad liked Derek more than him. Stiles didn’t know what he would do if they hadn’t gotten on so well.  

 

They never did anything more than make out but Stiles was perfectly okay with not doing anything. He was so glad he could just talk to someone for hours and they would actually listen. He felt better too, Derek could distract him from some of the pain by either going on walks with or if his joints protested too much he would make a blanket fort and they would watch comedy movies all day. He never mentioned when Stiles either had to get up to walk around half way through a movie or if he left in the middle of a conversation because he had to go to the bathroom. Derek was this bright light in the sea of problems that was sometimes only seconds from drowning Stiles. He felt like with Derek by his side he could take on anything. He had something worth living for.

 

* * *

 

 

It was supposed to be a date night but some kid at the local college said something insensitive about abuse victims in front of Isaac. Stiles was livid, Derek had wanted to track the kid down telling Isaac to give over whoever it was name and address, Stiles agreed with him. Though when Isaac said he just wanted a quiet night in that was surely going to be the best plan for all of them. They had started to joke around after 15 minutes of stilted conversation after Isaac made a sarcastic comment about Derek’s gloomy sense of style.

 

Stiles was on vegetable duty since he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the stove. He felt a bit light headed and sicky but he didn't want to draw attention to it. He’d had a few days over the past week the same and it had passed after a couple of hours. Derek had intense protective instincts and whenever he found out if Stiles was even feeling slightly under the weather he went all mother hen on Stiles. He would rush Stiles off to bed before they could even start a movie.

 

After chopping almost all of the vegetables for Derek’s stir fry and the accompanying salad  a wave of dizziness hit him so hard he had to hold on to the edge of the counter as his stomach rolled. Spots crossed his vision and the knife in his hand clattered on the counter. His knees felt as though the weight above them had doubled and he could barely keep his eyes open. He thought he heard an echoey shout of his name before everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke to a rhythmic beeping and the smell of antiseptic. Opening his eyes he was blinded by a bright light. He looked around, Blinking rapidly to ease the soreness of his eyes. He felt pressure on his hand and when he looked down he saw a mess of jet black hair laying half on his bed on a chair sleeping. He smiled at Derek before taking in the rest of the room. He had already guessed he was in a hospital and the white walls and IV bag proved it.

 

It hurt to move and when he tried to sit up a little more he groaned in pain. Derek’s head shot up and on seeing that Stiles was awake he reached out to cup his face with one hand and  smoothed down his hair with the other.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, how you feeling babe?” Derek asks, He sounded sleep addled and worry seeped into every word.

 

His usual immaculate appearance was lost to uncombed hair, tired eyes and an edge of dark stubble. His hair was in every direction from running his hands through it and it didn’t look like he had changed his clothes in days. He had dark bruises under his eyes as if just a minute before was the first time he had allowed himself to sleep.

 

Stiles tried to respond but nothing but a rasp came past his dry lips. Derek reached for the water pouring him a cup then brought it to Stiles lips. Stiles gulped it down in an attempt to ease the dryness of his throat

 

“Slow down, try not to choke.” Derek said. Him pulling the cup away from his mouth before returning it where Stiles drank it at a slower pace.

 

“What happened?” Stiles croaked out.

 

“You scared the shit out of me is what happened,” Derek said, his voice cracking with worry, “You collapsed, I didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t know if you were going to wake up.”

 

“Sorry,” Stiles offered, “What’s wrong with me now?”

 

“Th-They said your kidneys are failing,” Derek’s looked like he was going to cry and it broke Stiles heart, “That if you can’t get new kidney soon you, you won’t make it.”

 

“Oh” Stiles said. All other words seemed to escape him as they did Derek..

 

He knew this was coming, he knew he was going to die but he thought he would have more time. He’d imagined he could have a couple years with Derek not barely three months. A sob escaped him and Derek carefully enveloped him, as always making sure not to hold him too tight in fear of hurting him. Now that death was so near Stiles didn’t want the gentle touches. His held on to Derek with every ounce of strength he had. The universe was truly cruel to give Stiles a taste of everything he ever wanted to rip it away from him before he really got to experience it.

 

“You know what,” Derek said, his voice had a hint of anger in it combined with cold hard resolution, “I’m going to do something about this.”

 

Stiles would have laughed if he had the energy. There was nothing Derek could do but Stiles figured that Derek was on the second stage of grief. He didn’t want to believe Stiles was dying, even with all of the talks they had, had in the past. Derek knew this was coming, Stiles just wished Derek would have accepted it instead of going on a wild goose chase that would turn up empty, hurting him more in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

There was no way in hell Derek was going to let Stiles die. There had to be something he could do. He stalked down the hallways of the hospital towards the nurses station.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Stiles Stilinski's doctor?” Derek asked

 

“I’m sorry sir, if you aren’t family I can't really let you.” A nurse told him.

 

“But I need to help him. I can’t just let him die,” Derek insisted. He could hear the hysteria in his own voice his voice touching on hysterical, “You said there isn’t a donor, I could be a match. I could give him one of mine! Please.”

 

The nurse’s face had one of pity across wincing clutching tighter to a clipboard in her hand.

“There is a blood test you would have to agree to, and then a tissue sample would be needed to determine if you could be a possible match, “She said, “Even if you match Mr Stilinski's needs there could still be a chance you won’t be able to donate.”

 

“I need to know if I can help. I can’t just watch.” Derek told her.

 

“Ok, I’ll get the doctor.” She said scurrying off.

 

Derek stood there for moment and watched her go. He was finally feeling like he could do something to help. He had been feeling helpless since he’d seen Stiles collapse in the kitchen three days ago.. They had talked about how this day would come but it had never actually sunk in that it was happening. Stiles had never talked to him about Derek donating ever and if Derek is honest he had never thought about it. But now that Stiles was so close to dying it was the only thing on his mind. He was so terrified that Stiles would die in his sleep before Derek could say _I love you._ A doctor Derek hadn’t seen before in the many that came and when while Stiles was out strolled up with the nurse he was talking to earlier.

 

“Hi, I’m Dr Deaton, the surgeon assigned to Mr. Stilinski case. You said you wanted to see if you were a match.” He stuck his hand out.

 

Shaking it Derek replied, “Yeah I just anything I can do I can't watch him die.”

 

“Come this way.” Deaton told him waving him down the hallway.

 

Derek followed them into an examination room where they outlined all the risks and what was actually happening. He had to sign a waiver that any complications that may happen Derek nor his family would hold the hospital liable. After he signed all the forms they started on the test to see if he was able to donate and if he was a match for Stiles. They took some blood and the had to get a reading of his heart. It made Derek uncomfortable to be poked and prodded but he would do anything for Stiles, and if Stiles could go through with this at least once a week then so could he. When it was all over Deaton told him it would take a few days to get the results back for the blood and tissue sample but so far it looked good. Derek had a matching blood type and so  Derek knew there was still a chance he couldn’t save Stiles but he would take his victories where he could get them.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek had left shortly after he had woken up saying he had to take care of something. Stiles dad had arrived about ten minutes after Derek left. He was anxious he didn’t know where Derek was or why he left and the arbitrary topics his dad was talking about weren’t helping to quell his racing mind. Stiles kept glancing at the clock waiting for Derek, it had almost been an hour since he left. Stiles really wanted him there sure his dad was with him but he always was. Isaac was coming to see him  this afternoon after his classes, if he could make it. Stiles had heard the same excuses from Scott when he’d first gotten ill and had to drop out of school. Stiles felt like he was back where he started basically alone. Even though he knew Derek said he was coming back, what if he didn't? What if he decided he couldn't continue a relationship with someone who would be dead within a month. He wouldn't blame him.

 

A doctor came in with a carefully neutral face looking at his dad.

 

“Hello My name’s Dr Deaton I'm a surgeon on your case Mr. Stilinski. How are you feeling today?” Dr Deaton asked.

 

“You can call me Stiles and I’m in a lot of pain.” Stiles told him.

 

There was another minute of the doctor asking Stiles questions while checking his chart before he looked up at both his father and Stiles.

 

“ I am sorry to inform but without a donor there isn't much we can do except make you more comfortable. Although we are hopeful that Mr. Derek Hale is a match final tests are being conducted now.” He said with a steady practiced tone.

 

Stiles was frozen, his mind blank and stuck on the words the doctor had just said. Derek was trying to see if he could - _oh my god-_ Derek was going to give him a _kidney._ His heart monitor going crazy getting louder.

 

“ _What?”_ Stiles squeaked.

 

Stiles dad started yelling at Dr Deaton asking _‘what the hell this is about’_. It made Stiles feel better that his dad also was in the same sense of shock as Stiles was at the moment. After a few minutes his dad calmed down asking Dr Deaton more about what kind of treatment plan that would be as he pulled the doctor to the corner of the room.

 

Even if they stayed at Stiles bed side he wouldn’t have even heard a word. His brain had short circuited. Why would Derek do that? Stiles was somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to scream in confusion and he found he could do neither.

 

Dr Deaton and his Dad left the room something about finances and Stiles knew his Dad never liked talking about the cost of his healthcare in front of him. Stiles would have been more interested if his brain wasn't static. He was stuck on a mental loop of thoughts about Derek and him being a possible donor and the only way he could stay focussed was to count the fingers on his hands. He didn't hear the door open nor see Derek walk in. He was snapped out of the blankness of his brain by hand landing on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Derek asked his eyebrows drawn.

 

“Marry me!” He blurted out.

 

“What?” Derek said his voice void of emotion carefully neutral.

 

“I-I mean you don't have to,” Stiles stuttered, “I just you, I, You.” He took a shaky breath and concentrated on the words he wanted, “I love you, and I want to marry you,”

 

“Ok,” Derek said his face breaking into a blinding smile, Stiles matching him, “Why now?”

 

“You're giving me a kidney.” Stiles said, “And I want to spend the rest of my life belonging with you and you with me. I know we have only known each other for six months and only been dating for three but I know you are my forever,”

 

“Ok. Love you too.” Derek said and a breathy laugh escaped him, He sounded more than a little hysterical, “We’re getting married,” Derek said and Stiles hadn’t ever seen him with a smile so wide before this moment.

 

“You’re getting _WHAT?!”_ Stiles dad asked and both of them looked up to see Stiles’ Dad stood in the doorway. Stiles didn't think he had ever seen his dad ever that angry. His face was slightly red and his hand was white knuckle gripped on the door jam.

 

“I’m going to marry Derek,” Stiles voice trembled, he hoped that his father was just in a state of shock and he was just misinterpreting the anger.

“No.” His Dad told him. He crosses his arms and levels Stiles with a serious look, daring him to object.

 

Stiles held out his hand for Derek’s, gripping it as tightly as he could, “You can't stop me, I'm 19 -,.”

 

His dad sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose “Exactly you can’t decide these things you are still a kid.”

 

“I am marrying Derek weather you like it or not so if you really don't approve than tough shit because I love him,” Stiles said through gritted teeth his eyes stinging.

 

Derek squeezed his hand tightly as his dad turned on his heel and left. Stiles let out a sob.

 

“Can I hold you?” Derek asked quietly and Stiles shook his head just holding Derek's hand tightly. Stiles didn’t want to deny Derek but he was just in so much pain he didn’t think he could take anyone touching him more than Derek already was.

 

He never thought he would have to chose between his dad or Derek. He thought for a second he could have everything he always wanted but it was ripped away from him before he really had a chance to experience it.

“I thought,” He gasped “I didn’t think,”

 

He didn't even know what he was trying to say but he felt like he had to say something. He didn't think his dad would react that badly. It felt like his dad didn't respect his decisions, that he thought Stiles was old enough to die from something he had not control over but that he was too immature to get married and choose how he wanted to live.

 

* * *

 

 

His dad didn't return that night. When Isaac finally arrived later in the afternoon Stiles was still crying in bouts but had calmed down. Isaac didn't ask just sat on the other side of the bed as Derek explained what had happened. Stiles felt numb a dull ache in his chest and most of their conversation passed him by. He wanted his dad.

 

Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke up it was dark outside the thin blinds and Derek and Isaac were both asleep. Stiles smiled down at Derek; Even though it still hurt like hell that his father didn't approve of them, he was serious about Derek. As soon as he’d said it he knew he meant it. Derek was his forever.

 

The real possibility of living a whole life was something he hadn't had for years and Derek’s decision to get tested for a match might be the key to his future. Hope bloomed in his chest, he could have Derek for so much longer than he would have expected.

 

There was still a chance his body could reject the kidney even if Derek matched but Stiles wasn't going to think like that. He finally had hope and he was going to cling to it as tightly as his determined will dared to.

 

“Stiles,” His dad whispered from the corner by the door, Stiles hadn't even heard him come in.

“If you're going to yell at me or belittle me you can leave.” Stiles sighed out, he was exhausted and really didn't want to fight with his dad.

“I wanted to apologize,” His Dad said.That was not what Stiles was expecting, “I can see you love him. I used to look at your mom that way. And I actually came in here to try and convince you not too but... how could I with the way you look at him.”

 

“Thanks” Stiles blushed looking down at Derek again, “I love you dad.”

 

“You too son. Can I stay?” His dad asked softly.

 

Stiles nodded and he was able to actually get some rest with all the most important people in his life in one room.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week was full of nervous excitement. Waiting for the results of Derek's tests to come back. A nervous hum beneath everyone's skin. Stiles would have been jumping around and jittery if he wasn't in so much pain. Stiles wasn't allowed out of bed and Derek hovered around him not letting him even hold his own cup.

 

On Saturday Dr Deaton came into the room wearing a professional white overcoat and a professional blank expression. He held a manila folder and the longer they shared introductions and pleasantries the greater it was frustrated Stiles that he couldn't read him. He needed to know if Derek was a match.

 

“You need to know there is a risk to the surgery-” Deaton started.

 

Stiles didn't hear anything else he said because Derek's lips were on him. Tears of joy were falling down his face and they could barely kiss with how much they were both smiling. laughter bubbled out of Stiles, he felt like his face was going to fall off with how much he was smiling. Their kiss transformed into more of just clacking of teeth.

 

Their surgery was planned for the upcoming Wednesday. They had to wait for Derek's physical test and EKG to come back to double check that his liver was healthy. Stiles didn’t really understand why they had to check his heart to find out if they could take out Derek’s kidney but didn’t bother questioning it. Both men's and excitement was barely contained. They had called someone to marry them beforehand. Derek had wanted a big wedding, since he has a big family, but they still weren't sure how well Stiles recovery would be. Stiles also was able to convince him that when he was better they could have a big ceremony but he didn't want to wait. He just had to marry Derek as soon as possible, so they were getting married right before the surgery.

 

Even as all of Stiles energy seeming to be leaving him he couldn't stop telling anyone who would listen that he was marrying the incredible man that was Derek Hale _._  He told every nurse who came in to take his vitals making them say an extra ten minutes just so he could rant about Derek. Most of the time Derek was in the room and when Stiles was talking he’d blush and squeeze Stiles’ hand in an attempt to get him to stop but with one shared glance between them he’d relent and his expression would soften. He would get these crinkles around his eyes and he looked exactly like his father in these moments; wise and handsome and perfect.

 

On the day of their surgery a man in a suit walked in. Isaac, his dad and Talia were all there. It was a short and sweet and only consisting of the self written vows and a tiny speech from the man ordaining them. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Derek’s that he nearly missed his cue and his invitation to say all the reasons he wanted Derek by his side forever. The service was followed by their did pre-lab questions. Then they were put into dual wheelchairs. Stiles burst out laughing when he saw was Isaac had taped onto the back of their chairs. Just Married signs were taped across the back of each chair and cans trailed behind them. Multi colored streamers hanging on for dear life around the backs of the chairs dragging across the ground. It was perfect, the cups looked like they would fall off with too much motion and the signs were scrawled on in Isaac near- unintelligible handwriting. It was rushed just like their relationship but a perfect mess.

 

“I love you.” Derek said grabbing onto Stiles hand as the wheeled towards surgery.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up groggy in a different room than he was earlier. He felt like he was floating a goofy smile spreading on his lips. He looked over at Derek whose chest was rising in even deep breaths.

 

Stiles whispered, “I’m so ready for forever.”


End file.
